


talk it out

by Umberknux



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i write good openings and bad endings, this is so tiny im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umberknux/pseuds/Umberknux
Summary: when there's a war between factions raging on, it's important to evaluate what means the most to you.





	talk it out

**Author's Note:**

> im still getting used to this fic writing stuff, i'll get better one day!

Kinessa’s fingers tapped rhythmically against the countertop. The noise created not out of impatience, but out of a desperate need for some hint of atmosphere in the room. She didn’t know what else to do, a part of her wanting to go into the living room and read, or to make herself something to eat. The majority of her mind told her that doing any of these things would be disrespectful to the situation, so she kept her movements minimal.

Around an hour ago there was plenty of noise bouncing between the small walls of the kitchen. Words filled with anger spat into the air, thickening it so much that it was almost hard to breathe. They’ve never had this sort of argument before, little disagreements about colour or food couldn’t in any way compare to the ferocity of a full-blown argument.

That word stuck to the forefront of Kinessa’s thoughts. _Argument_.

Such a harsh, disgusting, revolting word. Especially when it’s added to a situation between two people who care about each other. An almost oxymoronic situation that in a perfect world, shouldn’t even be conceived. The bounty huntress held her head in her hands, elbows propped up on the countertop. A million and one questions flooded in and out, and they all had a simple answer. A terrifying answer, but one that needed to happen.

_I need to talk to her._

Cassie went to bed an hour ago, she stated that harshly before slamming the door to their bedroom. Kinessa ran her fingers over the handle to that same door an hour later, contemplating whether to go inside or take a night on the couch. _There I go again_. She thought to herself. _Can’t make up my fucking mind, sitting on the fence. Get a grip._ The disagreement in her thoughts concluded on opening the door and going inside.

The crack of light from the open door and the blinds were enough to see Cassie laying on her side, facing towards the wall. Although she was the only one in the bed, it was clear that she was keeping to a set side of the mattress. Leaving a space beside her for another person. Kinessa stepped further inside and softly closed over the door. She took in a breath, adjusted her sweatpants slightly, and crawled under the duvet.

In her line of work, keeping completely silent was less of a skill wanted and more of a skill required. One wrong sound and you might end up dead. The bounty huntress saw this as a somewhat similar situation, waking up her partner suddenly didn’t seem like the greatest idea. She lay on her back, but her eyes wandered over Cassie’s form. Her shoulders rose and fell ever so slightly with her breathing, and shuddering when her breathing did the same. A soft sniffle escaped her. The redhead wasn’t asleep.

Kinessa turned onto her side and rested her head on her arm.

“Cassie,” she spoke. The other woman fell completely silent. “I’m sorry.” Kinessa swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. “I never lose my temper, but today I did, and that was completely uncalled for and you don’t deserve what I said and how I acted. You don’t deserve me when I act like that, I shouldn’t have accelerated it, this is all my fault,” her voice faltered as she trailed off, “all I want you to know is that I’m truly, _genuinely_ , sorry."

There was a short pause that could have felt like an eternity, until Cassie shifted onto her other side to look at her partner. The crack of light escaping the blinds was enough to see the tears in her eyes. Every bone in Kinessa’s body wanted to lean over and hug her. Though her rational mind stopped that from happening, even if every tear rolling down Cassie’s face felt like a pin in Kinessa’s heart.

“ _You’re_ sorry?” Cassie exclaimed, probably louder than she had planned. Her voice lowered, “I was the one who brought it up, I provoked you!” She gesticulated stiffly, her voice rapidly losing still tones, “I should have stopped talking about it! This is my fault.” She wiped her own tears with the back of her hand, Kinessa opened her mouth to disagree but was quickly shut down. “You don’t want to be involved with any side anymore, I understand and I can respect that now. I shouldn’t try and force my morals on you, you’re more to me than that.”

The tears didn’t stop for long, as Cassie finally erupted into sobs. Kinessa couldn’t watch anymore, so she wrapped her arms around her partner and let her cry on her shoulder. Constant _"I’m so sorry”_ s were muffled between the sobs. Kinessa held her for a while, rubbing circles on her back with her palm. Seeing someone she loves so vulnerable, so convinced that she was in the wrong, made tears start to well up in her own eyes.

“You are so _amazingly_ passionate about what you do. You care so much, and in that moment I don’t think I appreciated that as much as I should. The Magistrate wasn’t for me... and the Paladins just aren’t either,” Kinessa cupped her partner's cheek with her hand, moving her head up so they could look each other in the eye. Red met green, both wet from tears. For a moment Kinessa took in everything in front of her: a strong, beautiful, inspiring woman who lay her life on the line every day for what she believed in.

“But you’re more than that,” she began.

“And so are you,” her lover finished.

Cassie pressed her forehead against her partner’s, “I love you. A thousand wars and even Valera herself couldn’t change that.” The huntress moved her legs under the cover so they were entangled with the other pair beneath.

Kinessa lightly chuckled, “I’d like to see her try."


End file.
